


Bittersweet

by PluralisMajestatis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PluralisMajestatis/pseuds/PluralisMajestatis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schule und Unterricht. Zwei Wörter die Hidan eine grauenvolle Gänsehaut über den Körper treiben und ihn in seinen Alpträumen heimsuchen. Von Langeweile geplagt schleppt er sich durch den Schulalltag, einzig die Vorfreude auf die Treffen mit seiner bittersüßen Bekanntschaft lassen ihn den Tag überstehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Da FF.de meine Geschichten gesperrt hat, habe ich sie hier noch ein Mal unzensiert hochgeladen. Original ist hier zu finden:
> 
> http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4cb0eb9c000151c60660a029/1/Bittersweet

“Und was bedeutet das dann für unser Gemisch hier vorne in dem Kolben?” Hidan nahm die Stimme, das sanfte Auf und Ab, zwar wahr, aber der Sinn der Worte strich an ihm vorbei. Kein Inhalt, kein Sinn steckte in dieser Stimme, die mit ihrer rauen Sanftheit sein Gehirn einnebelte und ihm die Kraft zum Atmen nahm. Die violetten Iriden blickten fest auf das karierte Blatt vor sich, neben sich hörte er wie sein Freund Kisame irgendwas von wegen ‘Explosion’ murmelte, schnappte sich einen Fineliner und begann die einzelnen Kästchen auszumalen. Gelangweilt schmatze der Achtzehnjährige, kippte leicht mit dem Stuhl vor und zurück. Langeweile, entsetzliche Langeweile. Selbst wenn der junge Mann Lust gehabt hätte aufzupassen, hätte es ihm nichts gebracht. Chemie und er waren zwei unterschiedliche Welten. 

Vollkommen in Gedanken kritzelte Hidan mit seinem Fineliner auf dem Papier umher, den Kopf hatte er dabei in die hole Handfläche gelegt, den Ellbogen auf dem Tisch abgestützt. Das leise Gerede von seinem Lehrer Deidara blendete er vollkommen aus, so wie er alle Geräusche aus seinem Kopf vertrieb. So bekam er auch nicht mit, wie Kisame, dessen Haar entsetzlich nach dem blauen Färbemittel stank, ihn mit leichten Zischlauten auf den Lehrer aufmerksam machen wollte, der den Weißhaarigen im Visier hatte. Hidan erwachte erst aus seiner lethargischen Apathie, als der blonde Lehrer mit aller Macht das überdimensional große Buch auf den Tisch genau auf das Blatt knallen ließ. Erschrocken zuckte Hidan zusammen, einen Fluch schon auf den Lippen. 

“Hidan, wenn du schon kein Interesse an der Chemie zeigst, dann tu doch bitte wenigstens so als ob. Dann könnte ich auch so tun und dir keine Fünf dieses Halbjahr geben, un.” Hidan schluckte den gehässigen Kommentar mit einem leicht angesäuerten Gesichtsausdruck hinab, sah auf in das leicht gebräunte Gesicht seines Lehrers. Blau traf auf violett, brannte sich seinen Weg in Hidan. Dieser leckte sich unterbewusst über die Lippen, lehnte sich dann in seinem Plastikstuhl zurück, überschlug die Beine. “Vielleicht würde ich ja mehr aufpassen, wenn der Unterricht spannender wäre…” Ein leises Raunen ging durch die Reihen der anwesenden Schüler, Kisame sog zischend die Luft ein und verfolgte das Gespräch der Beiden mit wachsender Begeisterung. Hidan war noch nie die Art Mensch gewesen, die Respekt vor irgendwas zeigten, doch manchmal nahm sich der Weißhaarige bei Deidara wirklich zu viel heraus. Die angespannte Stille wuchs, während Deidara die Finger in den Einband seines Chemiebuches grub.

“Wenn du das so siehst… Nun, ich bitte dich nach dem Unterricht noch kurz hier zu bleiben. Wenn du schon kein Interesse am Unterricht hast, werde ich dir eben außerschulische Aufgaben geben, mit denen du deine Note aufbessern kannst.” Ein leicht diabolisches Grinsen schlich sich auf die sonst eher weichen, sanften Züge Deidaras und er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, ging wieder nach Vorne, nahm das Thema wieder auf. Der Weißhaarige runzelte nur die Brauen, seufzte dann gekonnt genervt. Außerschulische Aufgaben. Was war er denn hier, der Streber vom Dienst? Er sah Deidara hinterher.

Hidan kam nicht umhin kurz den festen Hintern der in einer dunkelblauen Jeans steckte zu betrachten, während Deidara wieder nach vorne Schritt. Das goldblonde Haar wiegte sich bei jedem Schritt über seinem schwarzen T-Shirt und das fahle Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung ließ es leicht glänzen. Durch die Vorhänge, die vor den hohen Fenstern zugezogen waren schien ein sanftes, rötliches Licht, ließ den gesamten Raum warm wirken. Deidara blieb vorne stehen, legte das Buch ab und lehnte sich selbst leicht gegen das Lehrerpult, die Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Jeans vergraben. Er blickte zu Tobi, einem schwarzhaarigen, etwas hibbeligen Jungen, der aufgeregt auf seinem Platz saß, nickte ihm leicht zu. “So, jetzt wird Tobi euch was über das Orbitalmodell erzählen, un. Schreibt besser mit, ansonsten könntet ihr in der nächsten Klausur einige Schwierigkeiten bekommen…” 

Hidan war versucht seinen Kopf oft und hart auf den steinernen Tisch schlagen, wenn dann endlich Tobi mit seinem mehr als nur verwirrenden Vortrag aufhören würde. Diese Stimme, diese penetrante Stimme… Selbst Deidara schien nicht mehr so wirklich aufmerksam zu sein, saß er doch in der letzten Reihe und klopfte leicht den Takt von ‘We will Rock you’ auf die Tischkante. Hidan musste grinsen, während er mit seinen schwarzen Chucks in diesen Takt einstieg, leicht mit dem Kopf mitwippte und hysterisch versuchte sich nicht auf das Gelaber von Tobi zu konzentrieren. Er versuchte irgendetwas über chemische Zusammenhänge zu erzählen, gleichzeitig fügte er aber auch ein, dass er ein guter Junge sei. Selbst Sasori, ein Genie, was Chemie anging, sah nur mit leicht geöffneten Mund da, verstand nicht ein Wort. 

Erlösend plärrte die Klingel, einem Zahnarztbohrer gleich, durch das Klassenzimmer, durchtrennte die Worte Tobis, ließen ihn verstummen. Fast schon erleichtert erhob sich Deidara, sah auf die Uhr, fast als wolle er sich versichern, dass wirklich Schluss war.   
“Arbeitet zum nächsten Mal bitte, die Kapitel vier und fünf durch,. Ihr solltet den Inhalt kennen. Danke an dich Tobi, für deine Mühe und du Hidan… du bleibst jetzt bitte noch kurz,.” Kisame erhob sich langsam, legte seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter, als wollte er ihm sein tief empfundenes Mitleid ausprechen, schnappte sich seine Tasche und wuselte, wie der Strom der Schüler langsam nach draußen, während Hidan einfach nur sitzen blieb, leicht an dem Saum seiner schwarzen, durchgelaufenen Hose zupfte und wartete. “Bis nächste Woche, Senpai~”, trällerte noch Tobi, setzte sich seine orange Kappe, mit der er frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit einem Lolli hatte, auf und tänzelte mit der ihm angeborenen Eleganz aus dem Raum, die Türe fiel hart hinter ihm zu. 

Schweigend ging Deidara an Hidan vorbei, der Schlüsselbund, den er aus seiner Hosentasche gezogen hatte, klimperte leicht. An dem weißen Portal angekommen, steckte er den Schlüssel in das Schloss, drehte ihn, bis ein Klicken den großen, nun fast leeren, Raum ausfüllte. Hidan durchlief ein leichtes Zittern, während er ein wenig an dem runden Ausschnitt des schwarzen, engen Shirts zupfte. Ihm wurde warm, schon jetzt. Die Stille legte sich schwer auf ihre Ohren, jenseits der Türe verstummten die eiligen Schritte der Schüler, die langsam aber sicher nach unten in den ersten Stock oder auf den Schulhof gingen. “Warum, Hidan? Warum musst du mich immer und immer wieder provozieren, un?”, fragte Deidara unvermittelt. Der Violettäugige konnte das Gesicht seines Lehrers nicht ausmachen, hing doch der lange, blonde Pony vor diesem, verdeckte es. 

Hidan zuckte mit den Schultern, erhob sich einem Geparden gleich, schlich auf Deidara zu, der immer noch mit dem Gesicht in Richtung der Türe dastand, sich nicht rührte. An der Haltung erkannte der junge Mann in dem Shirt seiner Lieblingsband ‘Jashin’, dass er angespannt war. Seine Schritte machten keine Geräusche, er blieb dicht hinter dem Blonden stehen, stellte wieder mal mit Freude fest, dass er um einiges größer war als sein Lehrer. Vorsichtig fuhr er durch das Haar, das ihm offen über die schmalen Schultern fiel, grinste diabolisch, legte dann sein Kinn auf dem Kopf des Älteren ab. “Vielleicht, weil ich ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit brauche… Ich meine, weißt du wie scheiße ich das finde, wenn du dich mit anderen beschäftigst und nicht mit mir?”, gurrte er, schloss seine Arme um Deidara, zog ihn dicht an sich heran. 

Von ihm ungesehen breitete sich ein Schmunzeln über dem schmalen Gesicht des Blonden aus und er legte die Hände auf die vor seinem Bauch Gefalteten. “Ach, ich widme dir nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit? Wie nennst du dann das hier, mein Lieber? Wenn das keine Aufmerksamkeit ist…” Hidan lachte leise, drehte den Kleineren mit einem Ruck herum, sah ihm neckend in die Augen. Ein Knistern, ein altbekanntes Feuerwerk, spielte sich zwischen beiden ab, während Deidara seinen Unterleib feste gegen den Hidans drückte, ihm ein leises Keuchen entlockte. Durch die Hose fühlte Deidara schon die aufkeimende Erregung des Anderen, konnte sie auch in seinem Blick ausmachen. Er stellte sich ein wenig auf die Zehnsitzen, legte seine Lippen mehr als nur flüchtig auf die des Anderen. “Aber wir müssen uns beeilen, die Pause ist schon in einer Viertelstunde vorbei, un.”, flüsterte Deidara, ließ sich zurück auf die Fußballen sinken. “Geht klar.”

Deidara legte leicht die Hand auf die Brust Hidans, fühlte unter seinen Fingerspitzen den schnellen, erregten Herzschlag des Jüngeren. “Aber du weißt, dass ich dich für deine Frechheiten bestrafen muss?” Hidan kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen, trat einen Schritt zurück und breitete wartend die Arme aus, das Verlangen in seinen Augen ließ den Kleineren heiß Aufkeuchen. “Dann bestraf mich.”, sagte er mit so viel Leidenschaft und ungezügelter Lust im Tenor, dass sich Deidara schwer beherrschen musste, nicht mit einem Aufschrei auf ihn zu stürzen und ihn so lange zu nehmen, bis keiner von beiden auch noch einen Hauch Testosteron im Blut hatte. 

“Fein.” Deidara trat schnell auf Hidan zu, drängte ihn einige Schritt zurück, bis er mit seinem Hintern gegen den, im Boden eingelassenen Steintisch stieß. Er hörte am anderen ende des Tisches leise einige Glaskolben aneinander klirren, dann war es wieder stiller, nur ihr elektrisierter Atem und das stetige Wummern ihrer Herzen ließ darauf schließen, dass sich zwei Menschen hier aufhielten. Bestimmt öffnete Deidara die engere Hose Hidans, zog sie, samt der Boxershorts, auf welcher im übrigen kleine Homer Simpsons abgebildet waren, nach unten. Mit einer Geste bedeutete er Hidan, sich auf den Tisch zu setzen. Hidan zuckte leicht zusammen, als sein warmer Hintern den kühlen Stein berührte, er rutschte ein wenig hin und her, um sich bequemer hinzusetzen, doch hielt Deidara seine Hüfte fest, sah zu ihm auf. “Zeit für eine kleine Fragerunde, un. Für richtige Antworten tu ich dir einen Gefallen.”

Er fuhr leicht mit den Fingerspitzen über die Schenkelinnenseiten, hinauf und hinab, was Hidan leicht keuchen ließ und seine Errektion verhärtete sich nur noch weiter. Er wollte von Deidara an dem Punkt, der es am nötigsten hatte, berührt werden dass er, ihn in den Mund nahm, ihn küsste und verwöhnte. Hidan legte den Kopf in den Nacken, konzentrierte sich auf die kühlen Finger auf seiner Haut und unterdrückte ein Zittern. “Nenne mir doch mal alle Edelgase, Hidan.”, flüsterte Deidara. Er hatte sich wohl kurz vor seine Errektion begeben, spürte er doch den warmen Atem auf seiner erhitzten Haut. “Was? Ficken, oder was? Woher soll ich das wissen?”, fluchte Hidan lauthals, hörte ein leises Lachen. “Also, wirklich. Das ist Stoff der siebten Klasse.” Die Hände hörten auf seine Schenkel zu streicheln, entfernten sich, was Hidan mit einem unwilligen Knurren bemerkte.

“Ich erkläre es dir, un. Da wäre zum einen Helium.” Sanft strich auf einmal die Zunge des Älteren über die Innenseite des rechten Schenkels, hinauf in Richtung Glücksseeligkeit. Hidan keuchte auf, wiederholte leise, das Wort Helium, klimperte mit den überraschend dichten Wimpern. Es kostete ihn einiges an Selbstbeherrschung nicht einfach den Kopf zwischen seine Hände zu nehmen und ihn auf seinen Schoss zu drücken. Er brauchte Erlösung, doch wusste er, dass Deidara sie ihm nicht so einfach schenken würde, zumal er ihn ja ‘strafen’ wollte. 

“Dann ist da noch Neon. Wiederhole, Hidan.” Seine Stimme zitterte leicht in Erwartung des kommenden, küsste sich seinen Weg nun nach oben, verteilte unzählige Schmetterlingsküsse auf der Leiste des Jüngeren, ließ ihn Stöhnen. Er genoss das Stöhnen, das Seufzen, das unterdrückte Zittern, wenn Deidara mit seinem Mund seinem besten Stück immer näher kam, es wie durch Zufall ab und an mit einer ungeschickten Bewegung berührte. Hidan wiederholte angestrengt die beiden Worte, öffnete, den Kopf immer noch um Nacken die violetten Iriden, erblickte eine Tabelle, in welcher alle Elemente festgehalten waren. Trotz der Ablenkung an seinem Unterkörper, verengte er die Augen, versuchte zu erkennen, was da stand. “Und… da sind noch… Ah~ Argon… Krypton~” Immer wieder musste Hidan seine Worte für leise Keucher unterbrechen, hatte doch Deidara angefangen, als er das erste richtige Element genannt hatte, die Spitze seiner Eichel zu küssen. “Xenon, Radon… Und noch so ein… ein…” Deidara lachte leise, flüsterte gegen die Errektion. “Gut abgelesen, dafür gibt es eine Belohnung, un.” 

Seine Zunge glitt über den Schafft, strich einmal in seiner vollen Länge über ihn, nur um anschließend die Spitze in seinen Mund zu nehmen. Er schmeckte den Lusttropfen auf seiner Zunge, stupste leicht gegen das Fleisch in seinem Mund. Hidan bewegte sich leicht gegen ihn, wollte endlich tiefer in dem Blonden verschwinden, seine Lippen zur Gänze in Besitz nehmen. Bereitwillig ließ Deidara das zu, nahm die Errektion tiefer in sich auf, während seine Zunge ihn immer weiter verwöhnte und umspielte. Sanft fing er an zu saugen, begann seinen Kopf auf und ab zu bewegen. Hidan keuchte laut, drückte sich gegen das Hoch und Runter des Kleineren, rutschte immer tiefer in die Mundhöhle vor. Gleichzeitig begann Deidara mit seinen schlanken, fast schon femininen Fingern die Hoden des anderen zu massieren. 

Hidan sah zu dem sich bewegenden blonden Haarschopf hinab, fuhr grob in das Haar, kraulte Deidaras Nacken, während dieser das leise Jauchzen Hidans genoss. Er spürte die Erregung in seinem Mund pulsieren, sich verhärten und unter seinen geschickten Lippen fast schon dahin schmelzen. Das Verlangen Hidans ging in ihn über, in seiner Hose kam ungemeine Freude auf, als er an all das dachte, was er jetzt noch schnell mit Hidan anstellen wollte. Es waren erst fünf Minuten von dannen geschritten, Zehn blieben ihnen noch. Auch wenn das nach Deidaras Ansicht nach viel zu wenig war, wusste er genau, was er mit seiner Zeit anzufangen hatte. Fast schon gewaltsam entließ er die Errektion aus seinem warmen Mund, ein enttäuschtes Murren war der Dank. “Deidara, ich war so beschissen kurz davor zu kommen…”, motzte Hidan, rutschte auf Deidaras aufforderndes Nicken von dem Tisch hinab.

“Ich weiß.”, flüsterte Deidara, während Hidan sich umdrehte, die Unterarme als Stütze auf dem Tisch ablegte. Eine weitere Welle der Erregung, noch heißer und auch schmerzhafter als die, die ihn überkommen hatte, als der Blonde ihn mit dem Mund befriedigt hatte, überrollte ihn. Er genoss es so vor dem Lehrer zu stehen, halbnackt, in freudiger Erwartung des Kommenden. Deidara öffnete seine Hose, der Reißverschluss verhieß Freude. Die Hose rutschte gegen Boden, zumindest hörte es sich so an, sehen konnte Hidan den Älteren ja nicht. Plötzlich drückte sich Deidara von hinten an ihn, ein Finger schob sich zwischen den gespreizten Hintern, drückte leicht gegen den Muskelring. “Soll ich dich vorbereiten, oder lieber nicht?”, säuselte er, drückte einen feuchten Kuss auf Hidans Rücken. 

“Mach schon, Flashpfeife. Wir haben zum Einen nicht mehr viel Zeit und ich will endlich…” Hidan ließ den Satz unbeendet, doch verstand Deidara auch so. Er nickte, obwohl Hidan ihn nicht sehen konnte, zog seinen Finger zurück und platzierte an dessen Stelle seine erwartungsfrohe Errektion. Heiß presste er sich gegen das enge Loch, während seine Hände an dem muskulösen Körper seines Schülers vorbei glitten und das feuchte Glied umpackten. Langsam begann er an ihm zu reiben, es zu massieren, als er sich in Hidan schob. Der Uke drückte seinen Rücken durch, versuchte sich zu entspannen und nicht zu laut Aufzuschreien. Er wollte nicht erwischt werden. Unerbittlich bahnte sich Deidara seinen Weg in das Innere Hidans, massierte mit einer Hingabe und einem Talent den Schaft, dass die Schmerzen sehr schnell für Hidan in den Hintergrund rückten. 

“Kann ich mich be~” Hidan nickte eifrig, sagen konnte er nichts, biss er sich doch vor lauter Lust gerade die Unterlippe blutig. Feste hatte er die Fäuste geballt, tief gruben sich seine Fingernägel den Weg in seine Handballen. Deidara grinste schief, zog sich wieder zurück, nur um anschließend umso tiefer in Hidan einzudringen. Die gereizten Schleimhäute ließen Hidan alles so viel intensiver spüren und die mehr als nur berauschende Enge um Deidara ließ ihn schier alles vergessen. Hektischer, intensiver wurden die Berührungen an Hidans Glied, fordernder presste sich Deidara gegen ihn. Der Rhythmus der beiden vereinten Körper wurde schneller, härter und berauschender, sodass Hidan nicht mehr lange an sich halten konnte. Mit einem unterdrückten Schrei auf den Lippen ergoss sich sein Samen in Deidaras Hände, der immer weiter die abklingende Erregung massierte. Hidan überrollte sein Orgasmus, ließ ihn zittern und seine Muskeln zogen sich in einem Anfall von Kontrollverlust zusammen. Er stimulierte Deidara, der immer und immer wieder diesen bittersüßen Punkt in ihm berührte, der ihn weiter Stöhnen ließ. Entkräftet hielt er sich nur noch mit Mühe und mit Hilfe des Tisches auf den Beinen, während auch Deidara nicht mehr lange durchhielt. Zu gut fühlte sich das Muskelspiel um ihn an und er füllte nur wenige Sekunden später Hidan mit seinem Samen an. 

Keuchend blieben beide noch einige wenige Sekunden so stehen, vereint und aneinander gelehnt, den hektischen Herzschlag des jeweils anderen spürend. Leise schmunzelte Deidara, als er Hidans rauhe, zittrige Stimme hörte. “Gott, war das GEIL!” “Ja.”, nuschelte er nur, zog sich sanft aus der warmen Enge zurück, streckte sich leicht nach rechts, wo die obligatorischen Papiertücher zum reinigen der Arbeitsoberflächen standen und hielt es Hidan vor die Nase. “Da läuft was aus dir raus, un. Du solltest dich sauber machen.” 

Die Klamotten waren schnell wieder übergezogen. Auch wenn Hidan einige mehr als nur amüsante Bewegungen bei seiner Hose vollführte, hatten sie es doch pünktlich in ihre Kleidung geschafft. Deidara fuhr sich durch das Haar, grinste leicht spöttisch, als Hidan es geschafft hatte, seine Hose zu schließen. “Und wie willst du jetzt noch vier Stunden Unterricht aushalten?”, fragte er mit einem süffisanten Unterton, holte den Schlüsselbund wieder aus seiner Tasche, schloss die Türe wieder auf. Gleich würde hier rein eine siebte Klasse kommen und er wollte sie nicht auf dem Gang warten lassen, machten sie dann doch immer einen solch infernalen Lärm, dass sich das gesamte Schulgebäude beschwerte. “Ach, ich improvisiere schon.”, meinte Hidan halb so lässig, wie er sich fühlte, beobachtete den Anderen, wie er die Vorhänge zurück zog und die Fenster mit den Worten “Hier riecht es nach Sex” öffnete. Eine kühle Brise wehte hinein, ließ Hidan ein wenig frösteln. 

“Wann wiederholen wir das ganze, un?”, fragte der Ältere, blickte mit versonnenem Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Fenster hinab auf den Schulhof. Er beobachtete die Schülermassen, wie sie sich wieder in das Gebäude quetschten, als befürchteten sie, dass sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig hinein kommen könnten. “Morgen? Ich hab morgen eine Freistunde, wenn du auch eine hast!”, kam die Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Deidara nickte schlicht, hörte wie Hidan sich seine Schultasche packte, sich verabschiedete und aus dem Raum eilte, um noch rechtzeitig zum nächsten Unterricht zu kommen. Deidara seufzte leise, leckte sich über die Lippen, die noch so voll von dem Geschmack Hidans wahren, dass er ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Es war eine süße Romanze zwischen ihnen.

Eine bittersüße Romanze…


End file.
